Mars Whitestone
Background "I surrender my soul, Gorum, hear my call, one day I'll sit beside your throne, In Elysium's great hall, like so many before me, I'll die with honour and pride, the right of the warrior forever to fight by your side. Send a sign, raise the sail, wave a last goodbye, destiny is calling, immortality be mine. Call the witch to cast the ruins, weave a magic spell, we who die in battle are born, not for Heaven, not for Hell. We are sons of Gorum, the fire we burn inside, is the legacy of warrior kings, who reign above in the sky. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light. Today the blood of battle upon my weapons will never dry, many I'll send to the ground, laughing as they die. We are sons of Gorum, the fire we burn inside, is the legacy of warrior kings, who reign above in the sky. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light. Place my body on a ship and burn it in the sea, let my spirit rise Valkyries carry me, Take me to Elysium where my brothers wait for me, fires burn into the sky, my spirit will never die. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light." -Ballad of a Gorumite'' The up and coming scion of Lastwall's Whitestone noble house Mars has served as his family's sworn blade and bulwark maintaining the oaths of his line for three years after graduating from the Crusader Collage of Vigil. Forsaking the Sword and Shield of his forefathers was a brief upset in his training as the War-scholars of the Collage observed Mars combining a defensive finesse with sheer brute force through a sword first considered too large and cumbersome for a knight of Vigil, scholars still debate on whether this is the only reason Mars ascended into the ranks of Lastwall's knighthood as his dueling and combat prowess were nigh-unmatched while his scholastic pursuits were pitiful if at all existent. "The Orcs and the Dead won't care if I have read your bloody tome, Precentor Martial." Mars' faults were quickly forgotten as he began his service to the realm, ceaselessly striving for more and more glory in battle, found at the front of every engagement and the last to leave few soldiers would even consider the academic prowess of Sir Whitestone while he stood before them holding back the green tide. Description A giant of a man Mars stands at well over 6'7" in his master-craft armor which he is rarely seen without, emblazoned in the white-gold of Lastwall and trimmed in the harsh iron of Gorum his allegiances are all but hidden. Seemingly a walking armory he is never seen without one of his weapons, while in active duty he is a sight to behold, with a shield on his back covering the sheath of his massive Greatsword '''Gloria Invictus', a longsword at his hip and a duelist's dagger on each forearm 'Armed to the Teeth' could be an understatement. Surrounded by an aura of confidence Mars' fearless nature seems only befitting of a knight of his status, he speaks with intention and is quick to act on his words should they come into question or his truths be doubted, while he is open and respectful towards those who have shown their worth in service he is haughty and disdainful towards those unproven treating them as he would otherwise a petulant child. Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Mars Whitestone Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Mars Whitestone '' Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why No one's slick as Mars, son No one's quick as Mars, son No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Mars Whitestone's For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on Who plays darts like Mars Whitestone Who breaks hearts like Mars Whitestone Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Mars Whitestone "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating" My what a guy, that Mars Whitestone I needed encouragement "''Thank you, Herald" Well there's no on as easy to bolster as you Too much? "Yep" No one fights like Mars Whitestone Douses lights like Mars Whitestone In a wrestling match nobody bites like Mars Whitestone "When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver And beasts of the field say a prayer First, I carefully aim for the liver Then I shoot from behind" Is that fair? "I don't care" No one hits like Mars Whitestone Matches wits like Mars Whitestone In a spitting match nobody spits like Mars Whitestone I'm especially good at expectorating *Ptoooie* Ten points for Mars Whitestone '' "When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"'' Ooh Who has brains like Mars Whitestone Entertains like Mars Whitestone Who can make up these endless refrains like Mars Whitestone ''"''I use antlers in all of my decorating" Say it again Who's a man among men Who's the super success Don't you know, can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's must one guy in town who's got all of it down And his name's Mars Whitestone Feats *Broke the Siege of Hallein City *Retrieved the Relic Sword of Iomidae *Slayer of Graveknight Lennard Whitestone *Promoted to Captain of the Whitestone Legion *Hit the Herald of Gorum really really really hard receiving Ironthorn, a shard of Gorum's iron fist. Information Level: 18 HP: 234/234 (270/270) BAB: +18/+13/+8/+3 Skill Points: 60 Speed: 40ft. Initiative: +8 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Human Traits Languages: ''Common ''Ability Scores Armor Class +2 shield bonus from buckler when not attacking Saving Throws Immune to Fear, Immune to Disease, Evasion, Spell Resist: 17 Resist Sonic: 7 Fire: 1 Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Wild Child: Brawlers Cunning, Martial Flexibility, Martial Training, Unarmed Strike. Master of Many Styles: '''Fuse Style, Stunning Fist, Evasion. '''Two Handed Fighter: Shattering Strike +1, Overhand Chop, Weapon Training. Unchained Master of Many Styles: '''Bonus Feat, Fuse Styles, Stunning Fist, Evasion, '''Vampire Hunter: Track, Detect Undead, Vampiric Focus (Might) Exemplar of War: Aura, Detect Alignment, Invocation, Orisons, Sword of Valor: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 3/Day, Lay on Hands 4d6 5/day, Aura of Courage, First into Battle, Divine Health, Mercy (Targeted) Channel Positive Energy, Divine Bond, Prayer of the Fourth Act, Feats: Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Weapon Expertise (Greatsword), Power Attack, Furious Focus, Combat Expertise, Swordplay Style, Swordplay Upset, Improved Feint, Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Divine Fighting Technique (Greatsword Battler), Leadership (''Adrasteia Athene'', Odysion Brightborn, Whitestone Legion), Cleave, Cleaving Smash, Stunning Fist, Crane Style, Dodge, Crane Wing, Combat Reflexes, Crane Reposte, Cleaving Finish, Martial Flexibility: Advanced Weapon Training (Versatile Training: Bluff, Diplomacy) Gauntlets: Charge Deadly Juggernaut (Currently No Stacks) Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Iron Holy Symbol, Fire Retardant Outfit, Signet Ring (House Whitestone) Parade Armor, Silverware, Iron Tankard, 2 Wrist Sheathes, 2 Combat Scabbards, 3 Waterskins, 14 Day's Rations, 2 Whetstones, 3 Red Candles, 1 Everburning Torch, 3 Ghost Touch Blanches, Nobles Outfit, 3 flasks Holy Water, Magic Items: Tattoo of Protection from Evil, +6 Belt of Physical Might, +2 Headband of Mental Superiority, +2 Keen Large Greatsword, +5 Kilted Mithril Chain Armor, Gloves of Dueling, Cloak of Protection +5 Cracked Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Bracers of the Avenging Knight, Ring of Protection +2, Boots of Springing and Striding, Unfettered Shirt, Boons: ''Greater Magic Fang (+5) Containers: Backpack, Saddlebags, Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch Currency: 500gp 100s 100c Carried Weight: 69lbs ''*If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Danath III (Celestial Animal Companion) Str: 25 Dex: 21 Con: 24 Int: 2 Wis: 17 Cha: 11 HP: 165/165 50ft/Land AC: 35 (Kilted Mithril Chain Barding +2) CMD: 32 Resist Acid, Cold, Electricity 15 DR 10/Evil SR 21 Attack: Bite +16/+11/+6 (1d6+7), 2 Hooves +10/+10 (1d4+7) CMB: +23 Fort: +17 Ref: +16 Will: +10 Abilities: Share Spells, Link, Evasion, Devotion, Multiattack, Smite Evil 1/day Darkvision 60ft, Low Light Vision, Feats: Run, Dodge, Mobility, Improved Overrun, Light Armor Proficiency, Power Attack, Agile Maneuvers, Charge Through, Skills: Perception +15 Acrobatics +19 Climb +10 Swim +10 Tricks: Attack, Break Out, Track, Rescue, Get Help, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Exclusive, Speak Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spells Level 0: * Detect Magic * Create Water * Purify Food and Drink * Light Level 1: * Hero's Defiance x2 Level 2: * Weapon of Awe Category:Character Category:PC Category:Griffin Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pathfinder